


BTS Drabbles

by inspiredbythemusic



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Summary: An expanding collection of BTS drabbles.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You
Kudos: 12





	BTS Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I have also posted these drabbles on Tumblr as inspired-by-bts! As I revise these works to post here, there may be some minor differences. -Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya know, Jungkook is my bias, but writing for him is such a challenge to me.

You were something of a mystery to the boys. Sometimes, you would just appear at the studio, carrying a couple of coffees or armfuls of notebooks. Or you would be at the very front of a television audience, or backstage at a concert.

Namjoon explained with a shrug that you must be some type of intern, and the guys accepted that as the most likely explanation— except for Jungkook. You weren’t at enough events to be a staff member. And you couldn’t be some type of crazed fan because if you were, Jungkook reasoned, you would have said something to a member already.

And that was the most frustrating part. You never spoke. You always kept your eyes firmly fixed on your path, and you only smiled bashfully on the rare occasion that one of the guys muttered a greeting to you. You were weird, and Jungkook wanted to know what you were doing and why he couldn’t stop thinking about you.

Of course the other members were quick to realize why Jungkook was so fascinated with you. One day, when they walked past you on their way to dance practice, and Jungkook’s eyes lingered on you, Yoongi frustratedly grumbled, “If you have such a big crush on her, just ask her out already.”

And when Jungkook gawked at him, never having considered that he had a crush on you, Jimin seconded, “Yeah, hurry up. Last time we walked past her on our way to practice, you stepped all over my feet— I don’t wanna go through that again.”

Before Jungkook could defend himself, Hoseok was pushing him in your direction. With a racing heart, a face burning from embarrassment, and an overwhelming sense of panic, Jungkook whirled around to rejoin his friends— he couldn’t ask you out when he didn’t even know your name— but they were already gone, probably running to the practice room before he could catch up.

But it was obvious even to Jungkook that he wouldn’t be able to focus on practice now that the guys got him all flustered thinking about you. So with nothing to lose, he trailed after you.

That was how he heard your voice for the first time. He was rounding the corner as you were handing a bagel to one of the choreographers, saying, “Here you go, Dad.”

“Thanks, sweetie,” your father responded, affectionately ruffling your hair.

Jungkook’s jaw had dropped. So that’s why you were always tiptoeing around— you were the choreographer’s daughter. He could barely feel triumphant about his discovery before realizing that probably meant he shouldn’t ask you out. Namjoon’s voice was echoing in his mind about professional relationships.

But that disappointment was short-lived. Your father said, “I gotta get going. I’m running late for practice—” and his footsteps and yours were quickly approaching where Jungkook stood staring at the scene.

You and your father wore identical expressions of confusion— heads tilted and foreheads wrinkled— when you nearly collided with Jungkook.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in the practice room?” Your father asked in a gentle, authoritative tone.

“I— I was looking for you.”

You and your father both noticed that Jungkook’s gaze was set on you.

“Me?” You asked, nothing short of completely shocked.

Either eager to get to practice, or suffering from second-hand embarrassment because of the way Jungkook scrambled to answer, your father told you, “Y/N, take Jungkook out for lunch. I don’t think he’s well enough to practice.”

And you nodded obediently, offering Jungkook a smile and your hand, which he gratefully accepted.


End file.
